This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Nanoparticles, which can be classified as nanocrystalline materials, nanocrystallites, nanocrystals, quantum dots, and quantum dot materials are produced and used for a wide variety of applications. For example, semiconductor nanocrystallites emit a visible light over a narrow range of wavelengths and are used in the fabrication of light emitting diodes and the like.
Basic steps, materials, and processes for producing nanocrystalline quantum dot materials are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,179,912; 6,322,901; 6,833,019 8,101,021, and 8,420,155; U.S. patent application publication No. US2012-0315391, and Japanese patent application publication No. 2006-188666, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. These and other known production and synthesis systems and methods for producing nanoparticles give rise to several problems, including, but not limited to, inefficient production, poor particle quality, inconsistent particles sizes, and/or excessive waste of the raw materials used to form the particles.